


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't want to lose this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was in my head as Rodney bitching about how at least one of them comes from a country that isn't populated by idiot barbarians, but in the end I realized that Rodney wouldn't want to ask a question this huge when he wasn't completely sure of the answer. It came out angsty intead of funny, which was also a switch from the original intent.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something," John says. "Wanna talk about it, or would I just end up nodding and pretending I know what you're talking about?"

"Probably the second one," Rodney says.

"Okay, then," John tells him, and then he disappears under the covers, tugging at Rodney's boxers until Rodney gives in and helps John get them all the way off.

He's gotten really good at not talking while John blows him. There was a time when he'd blurt out whatever was at the top of his thoughts--how happy he was about the latest laundry improvements, where they'd been on their last mission, a movie he saw fifteen years ago that he thinks John would have liked--but at this point he knows how close he is to blurting out something incredibly moronic, so he grits his teeth and thinks _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ while John sucks him off.

The thing is, he never expected this. People don't just... _like_ him. He's not that kind of guy. The fact that John's irritation was friendly--it took him weeks to figure that out. Months to figure out that John wanted to fuck him, and he still doesn't have clue one _why_, but he's stopped wondering about that and started wondering what happens when they go home.

John's tongue licks a hard, firm stripe up the center of Rodney's dick, and Rodney clutches at John's hair while he bites his lower lip. _Shut up shut up shut up--_

Because what he's thinking is _I don't want to lose this._ And there's one way to make sure neither of them goes anywhere, right? It starts with an M, and ends with John saying _Are you fucking kidding me?_, because Rodney's not an idiot, he knows John's only here because... Well, pick a reason. He's here now because the military's not going to kick him out for fucking another guy while he's on the other side of the gate. Or he's here now because there aren't many better options. Or because it was easier getting into Rodney's pants than it would have been getting into Elizabeth's.

It is supremely unfair, Rodney thinks, thrusting up into John's mouth while that mantra keeps going in his head. _Shut up shut up shut up..._ Supremely unfair that one of them has to come from a country full of small-minded, backwards, 19th-century Puritans. And it's unfair that John's so good at this. Unfair that John's so _likeable_, even while he's proving time and time again that Rodney's as smart as about six of him. Rodney could settle for John, for this, basically forever.

John sucks _hard_ and Rodney gets to experience the relativistic nature of time-during-orgasm, eyes slamming shut while he comes. It seems like hours, or at least a _long_ stretch of minutes, but when he gets his eyes back open it's been under sixty seconds, like always. John finishes licking him clean and looks up at him.

"Feeling any better?" he asks.

"Not really," Rodney blurts out, only realizing afterwards that it was a rhetorical question. "I mean, yes, physically I feel fine, I don't mean to--"

"It's all right," John says. He crawls up next to Rodney and pulls his copy of _War and Peace_ off the nightstand. "Don't worry about it."

_Do you want to get married?_ Rodney thinks, and he shakes his head, curling up on his side. _Yeah, that'll make things better._

John doesn't put his book down, but he starts snoring before Rodney falls asleep.

_-end-_


End file.
